russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ Hold Two Hilarious Anniversary Celebrations
July 22, 2016 Two of the Kapinoy network’s favorite comedy shows are celebrating their anniversaries on Philippine television, as Maya Loves Sir Chief turned in 3rd year and T.O.D.A.S. now on its 35th year—bringing two huge celebrations of fun-filled nights and laughter for fun and light comedy along with some of the entertainment industry’s well-loved personalities as guests for the feel-good party and the show’s resident comedians upping their comedy games. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap A month-long celebration for the 3rd anniversary of Maya Loves Sir Chief this Saturday, as the sitcom invited the feel-good party. Joining the loveteam Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap with the Lim kids, namely Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce in the upcoming episode will be inviting the feel-good party Other well-loved characters such as Kute (Aldred Nasayao); Nanay Teresita (Ruby Rodriguez), Arturo (Lito Pimentel), Albert (Paolo Contis), Cho (JM Ibañez), Nicolo (Marlo Mortel) and the Lim househelpers, namely, Manang Fe (Gloria Sevilla), Doris (Tart Carlos), Sabel (Vivieka Ravanes), the Corpuz parents, namely Simon (Paul Jake Castillo), Trixie (Gabbi Garcia) and Joan Marie Bugcat (Yaya Lea) with the special guest Ian Veneracion invited the laughter for Maya Loves Sir Chief’s success as it remains to be the no. 1 sitcom. In 3rd anniversary episode of Maya Loves Sir Chief (July 23), Maya (Jodi) and Sir Chief (Richard) invited nearly everyone at home for Lim as they wants the party arrive to participate for fun and activity. Manang Fe (Gloria), Doris (Tart) and Sabel (Vivieka) invited together. Later that night, their guest arrive at several times, Maya and Sir Chief meets with the classmates like Abby (Mutya) and Nikki (Janella) after school. Then, they also meet with Luke (Jerome) after college. Maya also meet with dela Rosa parents like Kute (Aldred Nasayao), Nanay Teresita (Ruby) and Artuto (Lito Pimentel), while Sir Chief looks like with Nicolo (Marlo) paired with Nikki. Abby meets with Corpuz parents, namely Simon (Paul), Yaya Lea (Joan) and high school classmate Trixie (Gabbi), when Trixie joined with Luke. Doris and Isabel participate the party acticity, while Abby (Mutya) and Cho (JM) looks like the little party. As for Maya and Sir Chief, the last guest is about to invite with Tomas (Ian). Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel and Jimmy Sanyos Following the outrageously comedy party as the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. now on its 35th year and is still running, as its cast and crew’s love for bringing lighthearted laughter remains to be very much intact. Joining the the staples of Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel and Jimmy Santos, with Victor Anastacio, Candy Pangilinan, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Maequez, Bobby Yan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Yassi Benitez, Carlos Agassi, Princess Ryan, Caloy Alde, Blakdyak, Slater Young, Queenie Rehman and Jao Mapa along with the child actors Thirdy Lacson and Miguel Vergara in the upcoming episode will be the guest guest are Brod Pete, Cacai Bautista, Abra and Sarah Labhati. As proof, T.O.D.A.S. takes on yet another hilarious and delightful comedy that is set to air on Saturday (July 23)—bringing smiles to the faces of the Filipino audience. Maya Loves Sir Chief airs every Saturday at 6:30PM after PBA and T.O.D.A.S. every Saturday at 9:15PM after Joe D'Mango's Love Notes.Two of Kapinoy comedy shows on IBC-13 every Saturday nights with the most fun for the whole family.